Motherman
by YTienne
Summary: Levi est amoureux d'Eren un garçon de sa classe, mais malgré ses aires de personne froide et vide se cache un adolescent timide qui a déjà eu un avant-goût des vices de la vie. Désormais son but est d'oublier le passé et conquérir le beau Eren mais celui-ci lui réserve d'incroyables surprises.
1. Do It

Cela faisait presque 2 mois que Levi appréciait la vue de ces adorables prunelles turquoises.

Au début ils n'étaient que des camarades de classe sans plus. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup (pour ne pas dire jamais). Les premières semaines de cours Eren s'était rapidement fait des amis contrairement à Levi qui était de nature solitaire et se retrouvait souvent seul. La plupart de ses camarades le trouvaient bizarre et froid alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils lui parlent normalement sans baisser les yeux et trembler. Eren de son côté était considéré comme la fierté de la classe, il était le prince sans défauts pour les filles. Et le pote parfait à qui on pouvait faire pleinement confiance pour les garçons.

Levi avait redoublé 2 fois au collège à cause de ses nombreuses absences et ses faibles résultats scolaires. Donc il était déjà proche de la majorité quand il rentrait en Seconde.

Il avait un physique qui attirait l'œil. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux noirs d'ancre et son air mystérieux rappelaient les vampires dans les séries clichés pour adolescents. Logiquement la classe lui attribua l'étiquette du mec mystérieux et classe. Le pauvre n'appreciait pas vraiment l'image qu'on lui donnait mais ne faisait rien pour la changer.

Jusqu'au jour où il se réveilla un matin et décida de se présenter aux élections de délégué de classe. Pourquoi cela ?

Parce qu'il avait regardé pour la première fois les yeux de Jäger.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Levi Ackerman, la glace à forme humaine, était tombé amoureux.

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant ! C'est court et pas du tout encourageant à continuer mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer et produire un contenu de qualité !!!


	2. Everyday Life

Pendant presque une semaine Eren Jäger harcelait ses camarades pour qu'ils votent pour lui aux élections de délégué. En même temps Armin Arlert son meilleur ami convoitait aussi ce titre. Ils étaient tout les deux très appréciés ce qui rendait le choix difficile.

On était samedi après midi, le soleil tapait fort. A l'extérieur le vent était brûlant tandis que l'intérieur des demeures était comme un four.

Armin était alongé sur le petit lit de son ami et regardait le plafond blanc, mourant d'ennui et de chaud. Eren lui se cassait la tête à résoudre une énigme dans un de ses nombreux jeux mobiles, au pied du lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée saugrenue lui vienne à l'esprit.

-Armin j'ai trouvé ! Dit-il soudain et se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il lasse.

-T'as qu'à être mon suppléant.

-Non.

-Mais ! dit Eren désespéré. ARMIN !

-Et pourquoi ce serait pas toi le suppléant ?

-Parce que je dois être délégué. J'ai l'âme d'un leader c'est écrit sur mon front et dans mon sang tu vois...

Armin ricana à la stupidité du châtain.

-Mais oui, tu sais pas ce que c'est... Tu veux juste battre Jean c'est tout.

-Hein ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, menti Eren en souriant et il savait que son ami blond ne le croyait pas.

-C'est ça, murmura Arlert en se retournant et se retrouvait dos à Eren.

-En même temps qui va voter pour Kirschtein ? Commença Eren. Il a que des 3 dans toute les matières en plus il est trop moche. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est présenté juste pour m'emmerder ! Quand il est né il est tombé par terre ou quoi ? Parce qu'une gueule comme la sienne c'est chaud. T'as vu ses sabots là ? En plus il s'appelle Jean, JEAN !

Armin s'endormi.

-C'est lui qui cause le réchauffement climatique. Je l'ai vu faire un salut nazi à Marco l'autre jour ! Et il ose croire qu'il a une chance avec Mikasa... Jamais je ne le laisserai toucher à ma sœur! On mélange pas les ânes et les licornes tout le monde le sait, c'est scientifique Armin ! Le type eau bat le type feu, c'est logique ! Jean n'est qu'une merde! Armin ? Armin ! Sale...

Les 206 s'installaient dans leur sale de cours, certains blablataient encore sur leur week-end en enfer, d'autres traînaient des pieds, jetaient leurs sac par terre et tiraient les chaises pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Le professeur insensible à leur gamineries sortait ses affaires tranquillement et força les élèves à rester debout jusqu'à ce que le silence s'installe. Puis il commença :

-Bon, mardi prochain vous allez devoir choisir qui seront les deux délégués de votre classe. Vous avez encore le droit de vous présenter ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait. Des volontaires ?

Armin, Eren, Rico et Jean levèrent leur mains.

-Toujours les mêmes ? Constata le professeur. Bon...

Levi assis tout au fond de la classe avait le doigt levé timidement.

-Ackerman ? Le monsieur souriant légèrement. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une voix sorti de nulle part dit non. La plupart des élèves jetaient de rapide regards à Levi, agréablement surpris. Il ne se souciait guerre d'eux et reposa sa tête sur petit sac à dos posé sur sa table. Son regard se pose sur le dos d'une certaine personne assise au rang du milieu.

Il discutait avec son voisin de table quand celui-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Eren se retourna. Levi baissa ses yeux avant qu'Eren ne croise son regard. Eren le regarda un sourire plaqué sur son visage stupide pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes de rêve pour Levi.

-Donc Jäger qui est ton suppléant ?

Levi n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

-C'est Samuel, répondit Eren.

-Arlert ?

-Moi ! Répondit Mina.

-Brzenska ?

-Je suis avec Hitch.

-Bien... Et Ackerman ?

Levi se raidit. Qui accepterait de se mettre avec le fantôme ? Devait-il choisir quelqu'un au hasard sans se soucier de son avis? Ou se ravicer ? Oh et puis c'est pas mort !

Il scruta toute la classe. Tous ces morveux étaient des débiles. Et évidemment il s'arrêta sur la plus débile de la classe, Hanji Zoé. Elle était folle et conne mais acceptait tout. Elle ne refuserait probablement pas.

-Hanji, répondit-il.

-HEIN ! Fit-elle en entendant son nom. Pourquoi moi ?

Elle était juste devant lui et s'était retourné pour le voir.

-J'ai personne avec qui me mettre. Sois avec moi.

-Heu... Hmmm... D'accord.

Levi fut soulagé... Une seconde ! Il cru voir Hanji sourire bizarrement et de la buée sur ses lunettes, maintenant dos à lui... Ce sourire... Flippant.

Puis Mr. Smith commença son cours d'histoire.

Levi avait 3 heures de libre. Il déambulait dans le lycée sans but. Quand une fille au long nez, à la coiffure grotesque et qui portait des lunettes gigantesque sorti d'un buisson et le poursuivit.

Oh putain pas elle...

-LEVI ! LEVI ! Criait-elle désespérément pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci. ATTENDS-MOI! LEEEEEEVI !!!

Mais Levi faisait la sourde oreille et accéléra la cadence. Avec un peu de chance elle le perdra de vue...

-LEVI ! TU M'ENTENDS PAS ! TOI LE PETIT TU T'APPELLES BIEN LEVI ?! ARRÊTE-TOI S'IL TE PLAÎT.

Levi s'arrêta net.

Le petit ?!

Hanji saisit l'occasion et sprinta pour le rattraper.

-Enfin te voilà ! Dit-elle victorieuse et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Putain lâche-moi tu pues la mort !

-Hein ? J'ai mit du déodorant qu'est ce que tu raconte toi !

Levi se dégagea des bras énormes de la fille et s'éloigna d'elle. Il se mit inconsciemment à se sentir ce qui véxa un peu la brune.

-On devrait pas... Se préparer pour mardi ? Questionna-t-elle enfin.

-Y'a quoi mardi ?

-T'as déjà oublié ?! L'élection !

-Ah...

-On doit faire un discours et tout le tralala, tu sais pas ça ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ? C'est obligé ?

-BEN OUI ! Faut convaincre les autres pour qu'ils te choisissent !

-Personne va voter pour moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? On te déteste pas !

-Ok.

-Viens on a du temps, il faut commencer tout de suite !

-Où ?

-Je sais pas moi. Euh... Ce banc là-bas, suggéra-t-elle en pointant du doigt ledit banc.

-Non. Une autre fois, là j'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule.

-Mais ! Oh y a Sam et Eren qui y vont ! On va les voir !

Levi refusa encore mais Hanji ne l'écoutant pas. Elle le prit par le bras et le traîna avec elle vers leurs camarades de classe, bizarrement Levi ne protesta pas. Eren les voyant approcher leur fit signe de venir plus vite.

Arrivé Levi libéra son poigné des mains d'Hanji et par réflexe le sentit.

Je pue la putain de mort maintenant...

-Hanji... Levi ! Dit-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

C'était quoi ce blanc ? Il connaît pas mon nom ce con ?

Ouuuuiiii Eren, on voulait que vous nous aidiez à écrire notre discours ! Genre vous nous donnez un exemple et tout.

Eren prit de fierté prit son sac et le farfouilla pour chercher le brouillon de son discours à lui pour leur lire.

-Ça tombe bien on voulait un avis sur le notre. Écoutez et appréciez !

"Chers 205, chères 205ette. Moi Eren Jäger et Samuel Link-Jackson (Oui il s'appelle vraiment comme ça mdr) avons eu le courage de se présenter...

-T'es sérieux là ? Dit Levi brusquement.

-Quoi, ça commence pas bien ?

-C'est de la merde. Moi je me casse.

Levi tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner rapidement. Hanji essaya de l'arrêter mais Levi manifesta sa force et la repoussa violemment. Elle compris enfin qu'il ne fallait plus le déranger.

Pendant ce temps Samuel grondait Eren car Levi avait raison pour ce point. Les tous premiers mots étaient ridicules.

-Eren t'as fait ça à 2h du mat' après avoir regardé tes dessins animés débiles là ou quoi ? 205ette? T'es sérieux ?

-Quoi, toi aussi ! Se plaignait le brun. Je sais pas comment le dire... Et être un peu drôle ça tue personne au contraire ça nous donnes de l'avantage.

-C'est pas gagné... Je vais écrire et toi tu... Tu regardes. Sérieux j'espère que tu n' écrira pas les discours des politiciens plus tard.

-T'inquiète bébé chaque chose à son temps! Sortit Eren avec un haussement de sourcils qui se voulait charmeur.

-M'appelle pas bébé ! c'est trop gay pour moi, berk.

Hanji rougi et posa sa main droite sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Ils allaient bien ensemble Samuel et Eren, non ?

Le soir venu, Levi s'enferma dans sa toute petite chambre. Il comptait sur les rayons orangés du soleil pour l'éclairer encore un moment. Il s'effondra sur son vieux matelas et cacha ses yeux avec son bras droit. Il se trouvait tellement con. Il s'est dégonflé devant Jäger ! Ce morveux de Jäger ! Décidément un tout nouveau Levi était né.

Tu crains sale fils de pute, tu le sais ça ?

Il était semblable aux gamines de 12 ans timide et amoureux du beau gosse du collège. Au fond c'est ce qu'il était...

Levi sorti son smartphone de la poche de son jean. L'écran était fissuré à cause des mauvais soins de l'adolescent mais ce n'était pas grave. Il chercha dans ses contacts et s'arrêta enfin sur un numéro. 3 bip plus tard quelqu'un décrocha.

-Ouais Farlan?

-Salut Levi, ça va ?

-J'vais à Ragako cette nuit, tu viens ?

Enfin ! J'ai mit du temps mais le voilà ! Le premier chapitre (deuxième ?) bien sûr. Je pense que la vraie intrigue prendra du temps à arriver parce qu'au début Eren et Levi devaient déjà être en couple et le premier chapitre devait juste montrer en gros comment ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble mais j'ai décidé de détailler donner de l'importance à cette periode. Et ils devaient déjà être adultes et tout et tout mais c'est plus facile pour moi de m'identifier à des ados de 15 ans (parce que justement j'en suis une) qu'à des adultes.

Et je m'excuse pour ma maîtrise de la langue française limité, j'aurais bien voulu être une descendante de Molière mais bon, le monde est cruel et magnifique :).

Et un ptit commentaire me ferait plaisir ! 3


	3. 2 Chi Jou

Levi avait prévu de sécher les cours le lendemain. Il avait retrouvé son oncle dans un piteux était dans un quartier mal famé de Shiganshina nommé Ragako. Oncle Kenny avait du bien s'amuser là bas, il avait le bras ensanglanté, la bave et le sang se mélangeait sur ses joues creuses, alongé sur un trottoir seul dans le noir de la nuit. Heureusement son gamin savait où le trouver et le traîna avec son ami Farlan jusqu'à leur appartement miteux.

Levi repoussa le quadragénaire sans pitié sur le petit clic-clac du salon. Il a plusieurs fois failli vomir à cause de l'odeur que dégageait l'homme et ces différents liquides qui tachaient son corps. Maintenant il devait le soigner. Farlan retourna chez lui chercher des pansements et des médicaments. Levi lui essaya d'essuyer les souillures avec des simples serviettes et de l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard Kenny semblait redevenir conscient. Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et essaya d'aligner quelques mots.

-Non ferme-la, tu pues de la gueule.

-Merci... le gnome. Pour te recompenser... Hmm... Papa te laisse regarder la télé jusqu'à 22h.

-Il est 3h du mat' sale vieux.

-Ah...

-Il va falloir que tu paies la facture d'électricité. Au lieu d'aller vagabonder à Ragako et te faire défoncer par des gamins.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu fais exprès ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Farlan était de retour. Ensemble ils pansairent des blessures de l'adulte et le laissairent se débrouiller seul pour le reste. Levi remercia son ami pour l'aide et Farlan s'en alla.

Il refermait la porte du salon quand il demanda:

-Kenny qu'est ce que tu foutais là-bas depuis 2 jours ?

Dut à la distance, l'adulte haussa la voix pour que le garçon l'entende.

-Eh bien j'ai dû te manquer dit donc ! J'avais... des affaires.

-Merci pour l'explication claire et précise... Bon je vais dormir. Crève bien sur ton canapé dégueulasse.

-Je me demande qui t'as élevé... Oh c'est moi haha.

Levi exaspéré secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'enfonça dans un petit couloir sombre qui menait à sa chambre.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il réfléchis à ce qu'il allait dire le jour j, ce qu'il ferait si les autres le choisissait... Il irait juste s'ennuyer aux conseils de classe c'est tout.

C'était à 18h. Le soleil quittait Paradie et la nuit prenait place. Le ciel était orange et rose, c'était magnifique. Le Lycée était d'un silence mystérieux. Il n'y avait personne à par lui, Levi Ackerman. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là bas mais il titubait, il avait du mal à marcher, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il allait quelque part, une voix dans sa tête lui disait d'y aller. Elle lui disait que quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout l'y attendait. Sa mère ? Isabelle ? Petra? Ou peut être... Eren Jäger? Oui il devrait bien se l'avouer un jour... Eren Jäger est son coup de foudre. D'un jour à l'autre il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ce garçon n'avait aucun défaut à ses yeux. Si c'était lui qui l'attendait alors il devait se précipiter vers le lieu de rendez-vous avant que l'élu ne s'en aille. Malgré ses difficultés à marcher, il continuait à suivre la voix.

Enfin, il était arrivé. Dans cette salle de classe, se trouvait un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux verts terriblement envoûtants et à la peau dorée comme le miel. Il s'approcha de Levi et l'aida à tenir debout. Eren entoura sa taille avec ses grands bras qui donnaient l'impression à Levi d'être protégé, choyé... Aimé ? Peut importe, à se moment là Levi se sentait tellement bien. Il prit le risque de lui aussi câliner son partenaire. Eren lui commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tout doucement avec la main droite, l'autre le tenait toujours. Levi n'eût jamais le courage de le regarder, depuis le début il se forcer à garder la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Le crépuscule s'installa, un vent chaleureux les caressait tous les deux, ils voulaient encore et toujours du contacté. Levi voulait se persuader que tous cela était réel, il s'accrochait de plus en plus à Eren. Le châtain restait muet et laissait le brun profiter de ce moment magique.

Levi se décida enfin à contempler le visage de son compagnon. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit ses yeux, la lumière disparu, le noir envahit la pièce. Levi perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant.

Mais il ne toucha jamais le sol.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant c'était cette chaleur étouffante. Cet été australe était un vrai cauchemar pour les gens allergique à la chaleur comme les Ackerman. Levi suait et se sentait très sale. Il s'extirpa de son lit et de dirigea le plus vite possible à la salle de bain. Heureusement ils avaient encore de l'eau dans leur résidence. Levi fut soulagé de sentir l'eau tiède couler sur son corps fin, c'était une sensation incroyable !

À un moment, il se rappela soudain de son rêve. Il rougit légèrement de honte. Et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais rien ne vint à par le visage rieur d'une certaine personne. Cette pourriture commençait à agacer l'adolescent, il monopolisait toujours les penser de celui-ci, sans repis.

Le jeune homme finit de se doucher, enfila une simple serviette et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il piocha au hasard dans sa commode des vêtements. Le voilà vêtu d'un débardeur noir et un caleçon bleu. Même si il était presque 12h00, Levi se recoucha et espéra ne pas encore faire de rêve ou du moins ne pas s'en souvenir.

-Kenny, je bouge, informa le petit brun derrière la porte de la chambre de son oncle.

-Hein ?! Ah oui OK ! Ramène du pain au chocolat à tonton aussi Lili.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, je t'appelle pas Keke donc ta gueule !

Levi avait passé un jean sur son caleçon, s'était arrangé les cheveux, mit ses converses bleue et jugea être enfin prêt à sortir dehors.

Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort. Levi regretta de ne pas avoir mit de casquette. La ville était animée, on voyait les enfants qui rentraient de l'école toujours énergiques et leurs parents leur courant après. Des seniors se baladants avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Des groupes d'ados qui rentraient et sortaient des magasins. Des artistes de rue, des SDF, des gendarmes, des bâtiments en construction, des tags sur les murs, Eren Jäger et sa grande-sœur qui passaient à côté de Levi, des chats errants.

-Eh mais c'est pas Ackerman qui vient de passer là ? Fit Eren surprit.

-Hein ? Répondit Mikasa ne connaissant pas ce Ackerman.

Eren revint vite en arrière pour vérifier ses dires et rattrapa Levi. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et l'interpella, Mikasa elle continua sa route.

-Hey Ackerman ça va ?

Levi lui fit face.

-Hmm... Oui.

-Pourquoi t'es pas ven...

-Et appelle moi Levi, je m'appelle pas Ackerman.

-Mais si ! Ackerman c'est pas ton nom ?

Levi repoussa la main Eren qui le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Et répondit :

-Le prénom ça sert à quelque chose. C'est la seule chose qui m'appartient donc je m'appelle Levi.

Ooooh trop dark, pensa Eren.

-Hum, OK Levi ! Fit Eren en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Levi reprit sa route. Eren décida d'abandonner sa sœur et suivit l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? Questionna le petit brun.

-Je... Je te suis pas, on emprunt juste le même chemin ! Se justifia le plus grand.

-Je marche.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais, je marche.

-Quoi ?!

Juste ta gueule.

-AH J'AI COMPRIS ! Cria Eren victorieux.

-Cool. Ta mère doit être fière de toi, Jäger.

-Haha peut-être... Eh mais ! Pourquoi toi t'as le droit de m'appeler par mon nom ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça. Et d'habitude, ici on appelle pas les gens par leur nom... Genre par respect ?

-Si ! Donc tu veux pas que je te respecte?

-Tu fais exprès ?

-Non ! Euh... Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café.

-Pourquoi je te dirai ?

-Parce qu'on est potes... Hein ?

-T'es pas mon ami.

-Ho allez !

-Ma mère s'est fait violé hier soir, toute la nuit j'ai cherché le connard qui l'a touché. Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai laissé mon chien le violer lui aussi. Et actuellement, ma mère est toujours en train de pleurer.

-OH MON DIEU ! Mais c'est horrible !

-Nan je savais pas. T'as du blé sur toi là ?

-On parlait de ta mère Levi !

-T'y a vraiment cru ?

-Donc c'est faux ?

-Non.

-Hein quoi ???

Eren ne suivait plus, ce Levi était imprévisible.

Levi n'aurait jamais pensé que ce Eren était aussi simple d'esprit et si naïf. Il le trouvait drôle.

-J'ai demandé si t'as de l'argent.

-Tu veux me racketter ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Les gens disent que t'es un délinquant...

-Pas faux.

-C'est pas vrai. T'as pas l'air d'être mauvais.

-Hmm.

-En fait tu parles beaucoup... En classe t'es toujours silencieux, on dirait que t'es mort.

-... Tu veux une glace ?

-Oh ! Tu changes tout le temps de sujet !

-Ok.

-Oui j'en veux bien une. Eren afficha un grand sourire à Levi.

-Bah, donne moi du biff et je t'en achète une chez le marchand de glace là-bas.

-C'est pas toi qui devrais plutôt... J'abandonne, tiens.

Eren se resignation et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir quelques pièces. Levi les accepta et s'en alla acheter la glace de son camarade. Heureusement il n'y avait personne, il n'avait pas à faire la queue. Mais après avoir acheté une belle glace à la pistache, Eren s'aperçut que Levi n'allait pas revenir.

-Il m'a volé là ?

Levi se déplaça juste vers un banc positionné à côté du camion de glace et s'y assis.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Se dit Eren depuis le trottoir en face.

Levi porta le cornet de glace à sa bouche comme si il allait la goûter, c'est à ce moment là que l'autre garçon accouru pour prendre ce qui devait être à lui. Levi lui tendit le cornet et dit:

-Tiens, c'est cadeau.

-Mais ! Qu'est ce que ?! J'ai cru que tu t'es foutu de moi.

Eren accepta le """cadeau""" et s'assit à son tour à côté de son nouvel ami.

-Ton cadeau c'est moi qui l'ai payé. Et pourquoi t'es à pas pris une pour toi aussi il reste des sous non ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais t'en acheter une à toi

J'utilise pas les gens pour me satisfaire moi.

Eren lècha l'une des deux boules (Keske tu racontes Nissay...) de glace. Puis la tendit à son interlocuteur.

-Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ?! Ce qui entre dans ta bouche est à toi! Dégueulasse...

-Dis aussi que j'ai le Sida !

-T'as le Sida.

-Je te méprise Ackerman.

-Maintenant c'est réciproque, Jäger.

Eren pouffa de rire. Levi Ackerman donnait l'impression d'être vide et glacial mais il n'y avait jamais cru. Il était amusant et sociable quand il le voulait. Eren avait l'impression que lui il n'était pas comme les autres qui étaient tous ennuyeux et superficiels. Peut-être que si il essayait de mieux le connaître, ils deviendraient de grands amis...

Eren lui offrir un sourire rayonnant. Puis continua à savourer sa glace sous les rayons de soleil ardents de Paradiz.

-Oh et puis merde... C'est super bon merci Levi !

Une glace... C'est déjà bien.


	4. Apetitan

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures et des heures. Enfin Eren avait parlé de sa vie à Levi pendant des heures. Levi n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir sa bouche, c'était déjà un effort surhumain de dire plus de 10 phrases pour lui. Il préférait écouter les péripéties de son amoureux et répondre par de simples oui, non ou ok. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son prince. Son rire était agréable à entendre, ses sourires étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ses jolis yeux pétillaient et reflétaient la joie dans ses paroles. Levi se compara à ces petites filles chaleur devant leurs boysband. À cette pensée, il se sentit mal à l'aise encore une fois et se devait de prendre la fuite encore une fois.

-Tais-toi maintenant, je dois y aller.

-C'est vrai ! Ça fait un moment qu'on est planté là !

-Ouais 3 heures à te supporter.

-Pourquoi t'as besoin de dire des trucs comme ça? Fais semblant au moins.

-Bon, moi je reste là, ma sœur va repasser. Tu peux partir.

Levi cru voir une lueur de déception dans le regard baissé de Jäger. Eren avait les jambes étendues et écartées, les bras croisés sur son torse et regardait ses pieds les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le malaise s'intensifia. Levi se leva et fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, encore un autre plus lent.

-T'as intérêt à venir en cours demain Ackerman, y a une baston entre des filles à 7h derrière le bâtiment E.

-Hmm.

Levi s'éloigna.

Désormais à la maison, Levi était à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Il regrettait presque les offres d'Eren. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité chez lui, certains aliments avaient pourri dans le réfrigérateur. Levi en voyant cela eut un mal de ventre terrible. La saleté était son pire cauchemar. Heureusement dans un quelconque placard se trouvait des sachets de chips et il s'en contenta.

Il s'installa sur son lit parfaitement bien fait et commença à manger silencieusement.

Eren Jäger.

Si, il y a 7 ans on avait dit à Levi Ackerman qu'il tomberait bêtement amoureux du beau-gosse de la classe comme les stupides filles de son âge bourrées d'hormones (même les garçons). Il aurait versé de l'huile brûlant sur la figure du malheureux qui lui aura raconté cela. Levi se le répétera encore et encore dans sa tête, Eren Jäger était indéniablement beau et bon. Et lui était un grand timide. Il n'a eu l'occasion de parler à son élu que peu de fois et à chaque fois il s'était enfui. Mais plus il avait des interactions avec Eren plus il avait de l'espoir. L'élection de délégué n'était qu'un prétexte pour décrocher quelques mots à Jäger. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'approcher. On aurait dit qu'une force supérieure avait entendu ses "prières" et fasse apparaître Jäger partout où Ackerman serait pour lui donner ses chances. C'est vrai non ? Il apparaîssait de nul part comme par magie !

Cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui le rendait léger même si quelque part il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné et d'avoir un peu déçu Eren. Au moins il s'était retenu de lui cracher des mots vulgaires comme à tout le monde...

Levi, le cœur léger, leva ses yeux vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et contempla le ciel encore coloré d'un bleu clair et de très peu de nuages.

-C'était qui le mec avec qui t'étais ?

-Mon dealer pourquoi ?

-Arrête Eren, répondit Mikasa agacée.

-C'est juste un pote du lycée, pourquoi t'es en colère ?

-C'est toi qui t'emporte et puis il a une tête chelou.

-Je le vois tous les jours en cours Mikasa. Il a toujours l'air fatigué et triste. Peut-être qu'il a une vie difficile.

-Ou peut-être qu'il fait des trucs douteux.

-Tu l'as vu pendant 3 secondes merde !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors tu la ferme.

-Et alors tu sais des choses sur lui ?

-Hein ? Heu... Je le connaît pas du tout. Il parle pas souvent.

-Bizarre tout ça.

Eren se frappe le visage avec la paume de sa main exaspéré.

-Raaah... Des gens disent que c'est un pauvre, qu'il est drogué et que c'est délinquant. Et j't'arrête tout de suite, c'est faux.

Mikasa le regarda bizarrement un instant et retrouva son air blasé tantôt.

Merde ! J'suis en train de m'enfoncer là !

-On en sait rien.

-Moi je dis qu'il se donne des aires de méchant mais il n'est pas du tout comme ça !

-D'accord Monsieur jepensequetoutlemondeestgentiletdoux.

-Pff.

Eren se remit à pianoter sur son téléphone et Mikasa se leva du large canapé où ils étaient assis et s'en allait dans une autre pièce de la résidence probablement dans sa chambre.

Mikasa était la fille idéale dont aurait rêvé tout parent. Elle s'occupait de la maison, même de ses parents, avait de bonne notes à l'école, n'avait pas de mauvaises fréquentations, polie, jolie et calme. Mais mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être étouffante avec son petit frère ! Eren qui était d'une nature énergique et impulsive se mettait dans tous ses états quand Mikasa se mêlait de ses affaires. Elle prenait Eren pour un sucre qui fondrait instantanément au contact d'une goutte d'eau. Autant leur parents leur donnaient des libertés (heureusement pour Eren) autant Mikasa l'emprisonnait de son instinct maternel abusé depuis l'enfance. Et ça, ça irritait le jeune garçon au plus haut point !

Maintenant à cause cette bourde, Mikasa va commencer à s'intéresser à Levi si il n'est pas assez "normal" à son goût... Bordel peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas ce mec mais il était assez sensé pour reconnaître ses amis et ses ennemis quand même !

Ou sinon Mikasa s'en foutait complètement de l'Ackerman et c'était juste lui qui se faisait des films à force d'être toujours le centre d'attention de la fille.

Il entendit des bruits de porte, des talons à aiguilles qui tapotaient le sol et des pas un peu plus lourds qui suivaient. Les parents étaient revenus du travail. La mère Jäger passa furtivement devant le fils toujours avachi sur le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard. Le père lui s'arrêta pour allumer la télé et regarder les Informations. Il chassa les jambes d' Eren d'abord puis s'installa.

-Eren donne-moi la télécommande vite.

-Mais papa elle est juste sur la table basse devant toi en fait.

-Eren !

Eren s'exécuta avec rancœur. Son père était...

Grisha Jäger appuya sur des touches au hasard mais rien ne se passa alors il s'adressa encore à son fils.

-Tiens Eren répare ce bidule et mets les infos.

-Mais papa t'appuies juste sur le bouton rouge en haut là ! Je te le montre tous les jours !

-Je vois pas de bouton rouge moi, arrête de discuter et mets le journal.

Eren prit la télécommande et montra à son paternel comment allumer la télévision. Il mit Paradiz 1ère (me jugez pas j'ai mit ça au pif ). Et ils virent que c'était la météo qui était diffusée, malheureusement ils avaient raté le journal de 19h. Bonne nouvelle demain il allait y avoir des rafales de vent et enfin de la pluie mais la mauvaise était que l'île passait en vigilance orage. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas de cours à cause des fortes pluies qui se préparaient.

Carla Jäger réapparu vêtue de ses vieux vêtements "de maison", prête à reprendre travail de mère. Elle passait juste pour rejoindre la cuisine et préparer à sa petite famille un bon dîner.

Le bruit doux des gouttes de pluie donnaient envie à Levi de rester encore les yeux fermés et d'apprécier cette mélodie. Mais il s'était promis de quitter son cocon protecteur et de retourner au lycée pour Eren. Juste pour Eren.

Il extripa sa couverture de son corps avec rencœur et partit se doucher. Comme d'habitude c'était de l'eau froide qu'il d'aspergea de partout car c'était une sensation divine. Quand il sortit, l'adolescent opta pour un jean délavé un t-shirt à manches longues gris et ses converses fétiches. Il piqua à Kenny un parapluie, enfila son sac à dos et s'enfuit avant que l'homme ne se réveille de son sommeil.

Heureusement la pluie n'était pas forte et permettait aux gens de circuler normalement dans Shiganshina contrairement à l'énorme orage qu'ils s'imaginaient tous arriver dans la nuit. Levi prenait tout son temps pour aller à l'arrêt de bus mais se pressa au moment où il vit le car dans lequel des personnes s'engouffraient déjà. Il rentra à temps et s'installa juste derrière le chauffeur, à côté d'une jeune fille.

Pendant tout le trajet, la fille lui jetait des petits regards furtifs. Levi n'y faisait pas vraiment attention mais à un moment il décida de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas discrète en se tournant vers elle en même temps que lui pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le visage de l'adolescente devint complètement rouge et elle n'osa plus contempler celui de son voisin, honteuse.

Effectivement les élèves couraient dans tous les sens pour aller voir le combat de coq qui se déroulait derrière le bâtiment E qui avait pour caractéristique d'être très loin des bâtiments de l'administration et peu surveillé. Un endroit idéal pour faire tout et n'importe quoi à l'abri des regards dans le plus grand des secrets. Sauf si certains événements venaient à faire du bruit et condamner l'endroit...

Levi comme beaucoup ne connaissait pas la raison du conflit mais allait quand même y jeter un coup d'œil comme ça. Les surveillants arrivèrent quelques minutes après le début de la bataille et tout le monde dut retourner à ses occupations. Eren et son groupe d'amis se dirigeaient vers leur bâtiment, le H, et Levi se faisant tout petit derrière eux les suivait.

Mais il fallut qu'Eren l'aperçoive et se recule pour se mettre aux côtés du garçon solitaire.

-Finalement t'es venu ! Dit Eren d'un air enjoué. Sécher c'est mal, le mal c'est pas bien Ackerman.

-Ah. Levi sourit intérieurement.

Quelque part dans sa tête, il se disait que Eren l'attendait.

Une personne l'attendait.

Les autres marchant toujours se retournèrent pour savoir à qui Eren s'adressait. Armin bégaya:

-S... Salut Ackerman !

Mina l'imita, Thomas aussi, Daz de même puis Conny et enfin Samuel. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours...

Les moutons d'Eren sont sympa.

Pain au chocolat ou Amine Mojito?

Vous faites mon bonheur ceux qui lisent mon histoire pétée là. Merci


	5. Eyes Water

06.00/20.

-Monsieur vous êtes sérieux avec les zéro là? Se plaignit Levi.

-Oh, ne fais pas attention à ça. Par contre fais des efforts Ackerman, gronda le professeur de physique. Tu me déçois, je sais bien que tu as des capacités mais tu ne veux pas les solliciter !

Levi ignora la réponse du vieil homme et retourna à sa place. Maintenant assis, il remarqua Conny qui passait derrière lui pour rejoindre sa place à sa droite mais il s'était arrêté derrière Levi pour apercevoir sa note.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient les gens à l'épiller tout le temps ?

-Wah Ackerman, même toi t'as eu plus de points que moi...

Levi le regarda méchamment, pas qu'il était vexé mais juste par habitude.

-Mec te fâches pas, j'veux pas dire que t'es plus con que moi hein. Haha... Ha.

Conny pensa qu'il serait préférable qu'il se taise.

La plupart des élèves appelés par le professeur revenaient avec une mine victorieuse. Évidemment il y avait toujours des cancres au bord des larmes ou qui riaient de leurs bêtises. Levi se demandait bien dans quel catégorie il était.

La sonnerie retentit. Quand tout le monde eu sa copie, le professeur les autorisa à sortir de la salle de cours. Levi dépassait l'encadrement de la porte quand il entendit une voix masculine l'interpeler. Le garçon qu'il vit, il eut des difficultés à se rappeler de son prénom, même de son nom. Ça devait être un autre invisible encore plus invisible que lui. Le garçon lui fit signe d'avancer et il le suivrait pour ne pas gêner les autres qui passaient.  
_

-Ackerman, à ce qu'il paraît tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir.

-Hein ?

-Heu... Mon père m'a dit de te ramener chez lui.

-J'ai compris. Mais t'es qui déjà ?

Embarrassé, le garçon en face de Levi fit un sourire forcé et répondit.

-Zermsky, on est dans la même classe en fait. On se connaît presque tous en fait.

-Mais j't'entends jamais, je fais pas attention à tout le monde.

-Pas grave.

-Et c'est qui ton père là, je le connais ?

-C'est Mr. Smith.

-Hein! Pourquoi vous avez pas le même nom alors ?

 _Mr. Smith ne ressemble pas du tout à ce mec. Comment ça se fait ?_

-Bah... Heu... C'est pas important. A la fin des cours tu viens avec moi c'est tout.

-Non.

-Putain, murmura Myllius Zermsky, va t'expliquer avec lui, moi je sais rien de rien désolé.

Levi le toisa encore un instant puis partit comme ses camarades vers la salle où se déroulera son prochain cours sans un mot.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce Smith ? Est-ce qu'il avait un infime lien avec lui déjà ? Levi avait déjà eu une impression de déjà vu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient s'étaient rencontré mais rien de plus. Mr. Smith n'a jamais fait un geste particulier envers lui mais parfois (Très rarement) il le regardait d'un air désolé et se préoccupait de lui en classe, étant encore plus sévère avec Levi qu'avec les autres, comme si il savait quelque chose sur l'adolescent. Levi se dit qu'il devenait paranoïaque à force de voir le mal partout... Mais pourquoi cet inconnu s'intéressait soudainement à sa gueule ?

Myllius était redevenu silencieux et effacé, Levi se rappela qu'il serait inutile de lui soutirer des informations comme il l'avait précisé un peu plus tôt.  
_

Les quelques heures de cours qu'ils avaient étaient enfin terminés. Les élèves étaient très loin d'être épuisés grâce à leurs nombreuses heures de libre qu'ils ont passé à se prélasser au soleil mais le temps changea brusquement. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages et le vent devinrent menaçants. Tous le petit monde de l'établissement scolaire était confus et étonné par ce changement soudain. Certains malheureux n'avaient pas de quoi se protéger de la pluie depuis le matin pluvieux que leur avait offert Paradiz et se retrouvaient encore piéger à cause de cela. Mais pas seulement, des bourrasque de vent les frappaient de plein fouet !

Le vieux parapluie qu'avait déniché Eren dans un placard douteux de chez lui n'avait pas tenu, il s'était fait démembré lamentablement pas les rafales de vent. Sa sœur devait être encore en cours, ses amis étaient déjà loin et il ne rentrait avec personne. Il se retrouvait donc à greloter seul devant la sortie du lycée et essayant de cacher son "parapluie" honteux. Cela même si les gens ne prêtaient guerre attention à lui, trop occupés à éviter la pluie et rentrer chez eux ou autre.

Son professeur Erwin Smith, Ackerman et Zermsky regroupés, passèrent le grand portail de l'établissement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble au fait ? Eren se décida à bouger. Il courrait simplement jusqu'à la maison et ferait son possible pour que ses affaires ne soient pas endommagés, rien de difficile!

Mais, au loin il vit Levi revenir sur ses pas rapidement. Eren compris qu'il se dirigeait vers lui quand il était presque arrivé. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient avaient continué leur chemin. Levi détourna son regard vers un point invisible et tendit son parapluie à son camarade.

-Merci mec tu me sauves ! Dit Eren réjouis du cadeau de son sauveur.

Levi hocha la tête positivement mais ne répondit rien. Maintenant il était complètement mouillé de la tête aux pieds à cause de cet idiot de Jäger ! Mais il se devait de l'aider un peu, peut-être qu'il habitait loin et il faisait de la peine planté là tout seul. Ses amis auraient pu le dépanner mais aucun à l'horizon...

Eren esquissa un joli sourire qui montrait ses dents presque blanches et plutôt bien rangées avec quelques exceptions et s'enfuit. Il n'oublie tout de même pas de dire à l'Ackerman "À demain". Ce qui sonna comme un nouveau souhait pour Levi.

 **(Alala Levi qui s'emballe pour tout** **)**

Et lui, il retourna auprès des deux personnes avec qui il était plutôt.  
_

Les trois passagers étaient silencieux depuis qu'ils sont entré dans le véhicule. Ce silence était presque apaisant. Myllius avait opté pour un petit somme pendant le trajet, Levi assis dans la banquette arrière, regardait par la vitre la pluie battante, parfois il s'amusait à écrire sur la buée qui se formait dessus. Le plus vieux des trois était complètement concentré sur la route, à cause de la faible visibilité que lui offrait la pluie.

Plutôt, quand lui et Myllius avaient rejoint Erwin, il avait révélé au petit brun qu'il était un ami de son oncle Kenny et qu'il a eu vent de leur situation financière. Erwin prit de pitié pour le petit et non pour son vieil ami, proposa au tuteur d'héberger l'enfant (qui ne l'était plus vraiment) par contre il restait toujours sous la responsabilité de Kenny Ackerman.

Aujourd'hui donc, Levi était invité à loger chez Erwin Smith à cause des nombreuses (et longues) absences de Kenny, le manque de vivre et leur coupure d'électricité. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Levi, il remercia intérieurement son oncle de ne pas être un imbécile complètement fini...

Il espérait juste que ses hôtes ne soient pas collants et bruyants.  
_

Levi avait rencontré Mme. Zermsky bientôt Mme. Smith et un tout nouveau Myllius plus expressif et joyeux. L'Ackerman avait l'impression de faire tâche dans cette famille recomposée... Le dîner était animé par ces trois là qui se racontait leurs aventures ou leur journée, bien sûr ils essayèrent de communiquer avec l'invité et de le mettre à l'aise. Mais il leur assura qu'il l'était déjà et qu'il n'était pas vraiment bavard.

Quelques heures plus tard, lui et Zermsky se retrouvaient à installer un matelas spécialement acheté pour lui, par terre. Cette idée l'irritait mais il n'avait pas le droit à faire des manières, ce qu'il vivait là était une occasion en or d'enfin se libérer de Kenny et de certaines pensées. Son colocataire lui prêta un plaid, un drap-housse et un oreille en trop qui traînait sur son lit à lui. Levi s'assura qu'il soit propre et l'accepta.

Il pleuvait toujours mais il y avait moins de bruit. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Les deux adolescents étaient couchés, l'un naviguait sur le net, l'autre attendait un bon sommeil réparateur. Levi interrompit le silence :

-Hey, y a quelque chose à faire pour demain ?

-Hmm, répondit Myllius tout bas, un exo d'anglais je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Tu le fais pas ?

-Flemme, j'me réveillerai à 2h du mat et le faire.

-T'es le fils d'un prof, tu devrais être un intello qui doit déjà avoir fait tous ses devoirs.

-Mdr déjà c'est pas mon père et puis ta gueule. Y'en a il les font dès qu'on leur donne, t'en a ils les font dans le bus.

-Y'en a ils le font pas du tout.

-Comme toi ?

-Reveille-moi aussi quand tu te lèvera à 2h du mat', on verra.

-Hm ok ! Sinon bienvenue dans la famille.

Levi eut une drôle de sensation. Cette phrase lui avait fait de l'effet ? Que devait-il répondre à ce gars ? Il prenait déjà la confiance.

-Ouais, je crois que je vais rester un moment avec votre famille parfaite là...

-Toi aussi ? J'te jure, Erwin c'est un mec trop bien.

-Ouais... Beaucoup trop.  
_

Mag-chan (chaptre 3) : Merci beaucoup elle est lààààà

Lulujuju (chapitre 3) : Merci pour ton commentaire et oui haha jils changent tout le temps de sujet à cause de la petite folle que je suis qui dit n'importe quoi mdr


	6. Army Attack

Ce fut Erwin qui le réveilla ce matin là. Levi n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour un de ses professeurs si... Décontracté. L'homme avait les cheveux en bataille et était vêtu d'un petit caleçon et un simple T-shirt. Il avait même une petite barbe de trois jours. Des cernes dérangeaient ses beaux yeux bleus persans mais il restait quand même agréable à regarder. Levi lui ressemblait à un vrai zombie. Des qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut pris d'éternuements incessant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ackerman.

Levi renifla bruyamment comme réponse. Il essaya de se redresser mais Erwin le poussa doucement pour le rallonger. L'adulte soupira et dit:

-Tu crois aller où comme ça. Tu es malade depuis 3h du matin je t'entendais éternuer et avec ta tête on dirait que tu es à moitié mort.

Ça fait un bail que je suis mort...

-J'ai juste un peu toussoter.

-Tu aimes l'école ?

-C'est la pire invention de l'homme.

-Tu as de la chance, je crois que tu n'ira pas aujourd'hui.

-Ça va aller.

-Avec toi, je crois que non.

-Pourquoi vous faites comme si vous me connaissiez ?

-Je t'ai connu quand tu étais bébé. Tu tombais souvent malade. Ta pauvre mère ne savait pas où mettre la tête à ces moments là...

-Tch... Et vous qu'est-ce que vous foutiez à ces "moments là"?

-De la merde, répondit Erwin pour la dernière fois avec de la tristesse dans la voix. J'arrive, je vais te chercher des mouchoirs et des médicaments.

Levi se recoucha et s'enveloppa de sa couverture parce qu'il avait soudainement froid.

Cette personne se croyait dans un film pour parler sans vraiment parler et agir de manière mystérieuse ? Si c'était cela, Levi en riait à gorge déployée. Il n'en avait complètement rien à foutre des histoires de sa famille ou des relations de son cher putain d'oncle. Qu'il soit né d'un viol ou immigré clandestin aussi, il s'en branlait complètement. Si un jour Erwin l'invitait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui racontait l'histoire de sa vie, il lui dirait cette phrase là.

Finalement, Smith avait raison, les petits toux étaient en fait un signe qu'il avait une rhinopharyngite banale et Levi n'a jamais été indifférent à cela. Dans ses lointains souvenirs, il avait une santé fragile et pendant ces périodes Kenny devenait une toute autre personne qui le couvait et prenait soin de lui. Puis il avait grandi et acquis l'étonnante capacité des Ackerman d'avoir une santé de fer. Mais aujourd'hui Levi était cloué au lit parce qu'il avait été touché par quelques gouttes de pluie. Ça lui apprendra à prêter des parapluie à des beaux gosses et rester sous la pluie à les regarder s'en aller il ne-savait-où.

Il était complètement seul dans la grande habitation de ses hôtes. Ils lui avaient présenté toutes les pièces et tous ce dont il aurait probablement besoin pendant leur absence. Il ne pouvait rien faire, même si Erwin lui avait donné le droit de regarder la télé ou utiliser les consoles de Myllius (avec le consentement de celui-ci bien-sûr. Ou pas ), Levi n'en voulait pas. Il n'avait pas non plus le code WiFi de la famille pour passer son temps à regarder des vidéos débiles sur internet. C'est ainsi que l'adolescent passa une journée à souffrir et s'ennuyer seul chez des inconnus. Il se forçait à dormir ou à se poser plein de questions plus ou moins idiots. Il jouait au peu de jeux mobiles qu'il y avait sur ton téléphone aussi.

Parfois un nom revenait souvent dans sa tête. Oui il pensait souvent à Jäger. Et il ne voulait toujours pas se l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi cassé son parapluie ? En parlant de cela, est-ce que Levi irait un jour lui demander de lui rendre ? Il avait assez de couille pour le faire non ? Non. Si. Il n'était pas une de ces pucelles qui s'enfuyaient toujours quand leur crush les approchait quand même!

Il repensa à cette après-midi où ils avaient échanger. Il se demandait quelle impression Eren avait de lui depuis. Tout de même, Levi l'avait rabaisser tellement de fois en quelques mots juste parce qu'il ne savait pas bien parler. Levi avait au moins fait l'effort de ne pas utiliser de gros mots mais il avait donné l'impression à Eren qu'il l'agaçait. Juste parce que l'Ackerman perdait ses moyens face à lui...

La malédiction avait encore frappé. Levi allongé sur le canapé géant du salon, entendit quelqu'un qui rentrait dans la maison. En écoutant plus attentivement, il constata que c'était non pas une mais deux personnes. L'une d'elle l'appela justement.

-Il est là t'inquiète... Ah Ackerman ! Cria Myllius quand il remarqua que brun n'était plus dans la chambre mais juste devant emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il dort !

-Hmm... Non, répondit faiblement Levi avec une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait y a Jäger qui voulait te voir.

Levi était dos à eux et il s'était couvert entièrement, il y avait juste son crâne qui dépassait à moitié. Les garçons en face de lui ne pouvaient donc pas voir sa surprise.

S'en suivit un blanc. Myllius s'enfuit vers son antre et laissa ses camarades de classe seuls.

-Euh... Je suis venu te rendre ça. Fit Eren au bout de quelques minutes.

Levi se retourna lentement sur le dos pour lui faire face. Il fit le châtain lui tendre le petit parapluie. Puis le malade décida de se mettre en position assise et accepta l'objet.

Levi hésita un peu mais lui posa la question :

-Tu... T'aurais pu le donner à Zermsky, dit-il de sa voix cassée. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

Pour la première fois le brun vit Eren Jäger embarrassé.

-Heu... Je voulais te rendre visite c'est tout, haha! L'autre il a dit que t'étais malade, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi parce que...

-Ouais c'est ta... Nan, merci.

-C'est moi ou t'allais me faire culpabiliser là ?

-C'est toi.

Levi détourna le regard.

-Ackerman...

-Quoi ?

-Bon rétablissement. Et arrête de venir un jour sur deux en cours.

-D'accord.

Eren lâcha un tout petit rire à peine audible. Mais Levi l'avait entendu et releva instinctivement la tête pour le voir sourire. Eren entreprit d'enfin partir mais il se souvint de quelque chose.

-Ackerman, donne ton snap, ton numéro, ton Facebook, n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.

Le cerveau de Levi court-circuita. Même si dans sa tête c'était le déluge, il réussit à aligner quelques mots pour répondre.

-Mon snap... Mon snap c'est... Levi_Ack.

-Ce soir on s'envoie des nudes ! Dit Eren en tout en faisant un signe d'au revoir à son ami et partit en oubliant pas de fermer la porte qu'à moitié. Cette fente était tellement frustrante...

La force supérieure a encore frappé ! Elle à l'air de vraiment vouloir donner sa chance à Levi. Et évidemment Levi ne laissera pas ça passer.

Snapchat va enfin me servir à quelque chose...

Eren l'Assaillant : Send Nudes

Moi: Je suis dans le hlel dsl

Eren l'Assaillant : Dommage

Moi: Sinon pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

Eren l'Assaillant : Calme t'es ovaires, jvoulais juste faire connaissance

Moi: On se connaît

Eren l'Assaillant : Justement non

Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir wsh ?

Eren l'Assaillant : Telle est la question !

Moi: ...

Eren l'Assaillant : L'histoire avec ta mère c'est vrai ?

Moi: Non

Eren l'Assaillant : Bah pourquoi tu m'as dit des conneries comme ça alors ?

Moi: Je sais pas, comme ça

Eren l'Assaillant : J'y ai cru un instant mdr

Moi: Ça m'étonne pas

Eren l'Assaillant : Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

Eren l'Assaillant : Déjà pourquoi j'écris bien ?

Moi: Parce que t'es un bon élève

Eren l'Assaillant : mdr t srx

Eren l'Assaillant : Le truk d'anglais jl'ai fait avk google trad

Moi: Écris bien, mes yeux brûlent

Eren l'Assaillant : pk c pas grav si j'écris kom sa

Moi: j'vais te bloquer

Eren l'Assaillant : Si jdis ke tosera pas lfaire tu lferas

Eren l'Assaillant : me blok pas stp g pas d'ami

Moi: Ah ouais mais non, tu traînes avec pratiquement toute la classe fdp

Eren l'Assaillant : T jaloux ?

Moi: Att

Moi: J' ai remarqué un truc

Moi: J'ai l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre

Eren l'Assaillant : Comment ça ?

Moi: Avec les autres tu parles comme un acteur de série Disney Channel

Eren l'Assaillant : Ptdrrrrrr

Eren l'Assaillant : Le jour je suis Ken

Eren l'Assaillant : La nuit je deviens un

Moi: T'es un gamin

Eren l'Assaillant : Nn jsuis un

Eren l'Assaillant : Respekt mwa petit chinois

Eren l'Assaillant : T asiatique?

Eren l'Assaillant : Ackerman?

Eren l'Assaillant : Ackerman?

Eren l'Assaillant : Levy

Moi: Levi connard

Eren l'Assaillant : Ok putasse

Moi: M'insulte pas fdp

Eren l'Assaillant : Ok ma salope

Moi: Wow t complètement différent de l'autre PD que je vois tous les jours

Eren l'Assaillant : Un jour sur deux*

Eren l'Assaillant : Jui pas PD jui un sale travelo

Eren l'Assaillant : ya deux cerises sur le gâteeeeaaaau

Eren l'Assaillant : ptn jui tro drôle

Moi: Gamin

Eren l'Assaillant : Jdois y aller

Eren l'Assaillant : Mais jdois te dire que toi tu me parles différemment donc moi aussi jte parle différemment

Moi: R compris

Eren l'Assaillant : je sais pas expliquer les choses dsl

Eren l'Assaillant : A plus phallus

Moi:...

-Zermsky? Répéta Levi pour la 11ème fois.

Zermsky répondit enfin, toujours un à moitié endormi.

-Hmm... Quoi ?

-C'est quoi phallus ?

-Va t'faire foutre Ackerman. Pourquoi tu me demande ça à 1h du mat'?

-Répond juste.

-C'est une bite en érection voilà. Dit Myllius rageur.

Puis il prit son oreiller pour couvrir son visage. Signe qu'il voulait retourner dans son sommeil perdu à cause de son camarade de chambre.

Je suis en vacances :)


End file.
